This grant is to supplement and enrich the existing clinical cancer teaching program for medical students, postgraduate trainees, graduate physicians and paramedical personnel at the Tulane Medical Center and affiliated hospitals. Efforts to improve interdisciplinary teaching through tumor conferences and seminars will be continued. The innovations include oncology courses for sophomore, junior and senior medical students. The most successful is a sophomore course, "Cancer Clinics" which is a series of twelve seminars on different tumor sites. Each class includes patients with a favorable prognosis and discussion by the oncologist-moderator, pathologist and radiotherapist. This course is being evaluated as to improving attitudes of the novice clinician toward cancer. Testing indicates a positive response. Expansion of oncologic library facilities and self-operated audiovisual equipment for medical personnel is underway. Teaching programs in the major clinical departments have been enhanced by support of key personnel. The clinical cancer associate program has been successful. Two associates have been appointed both in Surgical and Medical Oncology. Positions for twelve clinical assistants have been provided. Dr. Bakemeier served as an educational consultant to improve our faculty teaching; his report is included. Published cancer teaching material and additional resources developed by our faculty has been distributed. Elective courses correlating basic and clinical cancer research have been successful upon evaluation.